


Нелепая ситуация

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как трудно бороться с призраками прошлых отношений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нелепая ситуация

Какая нелепая ситуация.

Горо изучал свою руку в отвратительно искусственном свете коридора. Сине-зелёная, в мелкую белую крапинку, появившуюся из-за сильного сердцебиения. Сердце Горо билось сразу во всём теле – в ушах, в глазах, в дёснах, в горле, в руках, в животе, но больнее всего – в паху. Ритмичное «тук-тук-тук» звучало в унисон со стуком многочисленных бус за дверью гримёрной. 

Какая нелепая ситуация.

Пять минут до начала, а значит Кимура уже в своём великолепном костюме. Расшитый золотом и драгоценными камнями халат и головной убор, украшенный множеством жемчужных нитей, перчатки, изящный макияж. То ли король, то ли королева. Впрочем, судя по звукам, сейчас он был кем-то не от мира сего, божеством.

Горо не знал, почему по-прежнему стоит под дверью гримёрной. Он не испытывал наслаждения, совсем наоборот - всё его существо билось в агонии. И именно поэтому он не мог двинуться с места.

Внутри послышался глухой стон. Горо представил, как Кимура от удовольствия кусает Накая за плечо. В том, что это был именно Накай, не было сомнений. В их отношениях всегда был тот особый тип страсти, который в равной степени мог вылиться как в драку, так и в секс за пять минут до выхода на сцену.

В мрачном сине-зелёном свете Накай проскользнул мимо, словно призрак, спешно застёгивая верхние пуговицы рубашки (на ключице хорошо заметен укус и отпечаток алых губ) и возвращая на место галстук.

Какая нелепая ситуация.

Кимура появился вскоре после Накая. Идеальный. Готовый играть. 

\- Ты покраснел, - не выходя из образа правителя, улыбнулся он Горо. – Возвращайся в зал, скоро начало.

\- Уда… - пересохшее горло выдало непонятный хриплый звук. - Удачи.

Как только Кимура исчез за дверью, ведущей на сцену, два измятых комка бумаги - билеты на концерт X Japan - влетели в стену напротив и завалились за корзины с пышными букетами.

По ту сторону кулис зал взорвался аплодисментами.

Всё, что слышал Горо, - это собственный пульс и размеренный стук жемчужных нитей.


End file.
